


Flood

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Ficlet February 2021 [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Flooding of Beleriand, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Post War of Wrath, Prompt Fic, Vampires, Werewolves, only for 2 characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Carnistir hears the news: the Valar have declared Beleriand unsalvageable in the aftermath of the War of Wrath, and will call down a flood to cleanse the land.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: Ficlet February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139036
Kudos: 12
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940488) by [DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks). 



> This is a sequl/set in the same universe as my other fic, Bite, which is why I've set it as 'inspired by'. Basically Carnistir was turned into a vampire as he was dying at Doriath, and Findaráto turned into a werewolf after his climactic battle to free Beren. They found each other and began a relationship, bc people cursed by Morgoth gotta stick together.

Carnistir keeps his ears to the ground, even as a vampire. He may be unable to return to his family, but he can walk among communities, usually at night wearing a cloak. It's not unusual, thankfully. Elves sleep when they're tired, they aren't bound by the constraints of mortal men, who must sleep every night. Findaráto must stay behind, though, until he's mastered his werewolf transformation. It's hard for him, bound as he was by the cursed necklace that kept him in the form of a wolf. 

Still, he does get it under control, and it's pleasant to walk beside him. If anyone had told him when he was a young elf, back in Valinor, that he'd enjoy living with and sharing the bed of Findaráto Ingoldo, he'd have called them out for slander. How things change. 

Carnistir listens to gossip in a way that Findaráto doesn't. Findaráto does not realize what a useful tool gossip can be. So it's Carnistir who discovers what's happening first. Throughout the war - that some are already calling the War of Wrath - he has kept them abreast of all goings-on that he can. They've made good work of warning small Avarin, Sindarin, and human communities of troop movements, and helping them evacuate. Some they have been unable to save, but the vast majority they have, telling them to seek shelter across the Blue Mountains, for that seems to be the only safe place. 

Carnistir is not prepared for what he hears next. The Valar have declared the land of Beleriand unsalvageable, and intend to send a mighty flood to drown it. It's… a very uosetting solution to this problem, but Carnistir and Findaráto have spent a very long time now getting people out of the apparent floodpath. Apparent across the Blue Mountains really is the only zone of safety. When he tells Findaráto of the flood, his jaw works in a way that means he's upset. 

"All the history, all the people and all their livelihoods, the architecture, the art - and they're just going to flood the whole damn continent?" He hisses. Carnistir puts a calming hand on his arm. This is a rather novel position to be in, truthfully. Usually Findaráto has to calm him down from whatever rage he's worked himself up into. 

"People will rebuild," he reminds Findaráto gently. "They will write histories, and they will remember. The libraries of the strongholds have already been emptied, their art and treasures packed away in the advance of Morgoth's forces, I'm sure. Now we must ensure no stragglers remain. This town is already packing their lives away. So must we, now." 

Findaráto eventually settles down. They pack their meager belongings and melt into the streams of refugees fleeing the continent before the flood waters come. Perhaps they might join a community, or at least live near to one. It will be nice, to be close to people once more, without the constant threat of discovery. To live in peace once again, note that Morgoth is dealt with. 

Provided that the Valar do not allow themselves to be tricked a second time by him. Hopefully they can learn from their mistakes, like everyone else. 

Carnistir watches the flood crash down over the land from the safety of a cave. It should cause an earthquake so devastating that they would not be able to shelter here, but instead the earth beneath their feet gives a shudder, like a sigh, and remains still. Findaráto makes a mournful noise, and Carnistir puts an arm around him.  


It feels like a new beginning, to him. Like the flood waters below them are washing clean the slate. It's good, or it will be. Carnistir will do everything in his power to ensure that it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
